SUEÑO DE PACTO HASTA EN LA ETERNIDAD
by seclip
Summary: Contiene Lemon: Extraños sucesos para lograr el pacto de un sueño.


**Pacto de amor eterno hasta en la eternidad**

**CAPITULO 1**

-Que hago, por donde empiezo para conseguir el dinero!.

En su cara se veía la preocupación de Yuki que la embargaba, hasta que por fin pudo vender la poca cosecha de su huerta, el frío empezaba azotar muy inmenso, hasta la piel se le erizaba, estaba cansada, harta de su pobreza, la pañueleta de su cabello se le soltó por el norte y su cabellera color negro azabache se empezó a mover al compas del viento, empezó a caminar guardando el poco dinero que había obtenido, cuando sintió una mano huesuda en su hombro. Se sobresalto dándose vuelta y a la vez topándose con una viejita.

-Hola niña, te veo muy preocupada, te puedo ayudar?- La viejita estuvo observando a Yuki desde que había llegado, y vio que tenia las medidas casi exactas de su amo.

-Gracias Señora es usted muy amable pero no creo que pueda ayudarme nadie, pues la pobreza es mi sufrir.- Agacho la vista casi apunto de escurrírsele las lágrimas, no podía dejar que nadie le tuviera lástima y mucho menos esa señora que tenia enfrente y que al parecer también era al igual que ella humilde.

La viejita sin pedirle permiso tomo la mano de Yuki y extendiéndosela le dio una semilla junto con una hoja la cual parecía ser algún tipo de rezo escrita a mano.

-Te voy a dar riquezas, siempre y cuando me prometas que a las doce de la noche tienes que rezar este escrito que esta en la hoja al momento de regar la semilla que te estoy dando, si me lo prometes cumpliré la petición que te estoy otorgando.

Al momento Yuki pensó que se trataba de una vieja loca, pero como se sentía incomoda por todo lo que le ocurría se despidió rápido de la viejita agradeciéndole no antes de prometerle lo que le pedía.

Regreso a casa, noto que su mamá había estado tratando de hacer fuego en la chimenea sin éxito, noto que tocia mucho, temía por que se le fuera a enfermar, el rechinar de la casa se oída por el norte dando una melancolía inmensa por el frio que se sentía, sus ojos color avellana brillaban al encender la chimenea, tomo a su madre del brazo y la llevo a recostarse.

-¿Qué paso hijita, lograste vender algo?

Yuki vio mas preocupada a su mama de lo normal.

-Si mamacita. – Tomo el dinero que traía en el mandil, y se lo dio a su madre extendiéndole la mano.

-Hija, eh pensado en que te cases, yo pronto voy a morir y no quiero dejarte sola, me entiendes.

Las mejillas de Yuki se ruborizaron por su madre, para ella no era importante contraer matrimonio, pues la tenia a ella.

-No te preocupes mamacita, mañana será otro día, y ojala todo cambie, mientras duerme.

La casa era de madera, no tenían luz, ni calefacción solamente contaban con la chimenea, su madre dormía en una cama de madera y ella se acomodaba en el piso con un cobertor. Con la misma rutina de siempre se dispuso a tomar agua caliente que puso mientras había encendido la chimenea, se asomo un poco por la ventana para darse cuenta que el norte arreciaba.

La luna, esa noche era mas hermosa como nunca, en esta ocasión era demasiado llamativa, noto que se veía un poco mas grande de lo normal, Yuki era demasiado guapa, pero el ambiente que la rodeaba no le favorecía y ella solo tenia interés por su madre, después de que su padre las abandono, vestía un vestido a la antigua con corset, llevabando un cordón como cinturón en color blanco, su vestido era de color rojo inmenso, con esa combinación, hacían que su tez brillara y se tornara mas blanca de lo normal, sus ojos se oscurecían cuando su expresión era de alegría.

De pronto se acordó de la viejita con la cual se había topado al mediodía, y con extrañeza metió su mano en su bolsillo del mandil y aun estaba la semilla y el papel que le había dado, miro la hora y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche y se puso a pensar, que podía pasar si la sembraba?, pues nada solo era una insignificante semilla, se retiro de la ventana y dejo a un lado su taza de agua caliente, se puso su abrigo humilde y salió al patio de su casa, no antes sin llevarse la regadera llena de agua y una pala.

**CAPITULO II**

La luna la alumbraba al caminar por la oscuridad, tenia dudas de donde sembrar la semilla, se paro en medio del patio dando vueltas en el mismo centro hasta que noto un rincón donde estaba oculto por unas tablas arrumbadas, se dirigió hacia ese rincón, y comenzó a cavar, una vez hecho el hueco deposito la semilla, al cubrirla con la misma tierra la empezó a regar y saco el papel de su bolsillo donde estaba la oración, y arrodillándose comenzó a leerla, pero cuando lo hacia empezó azotar un norte todavía mas inmenso que le calaba la nuca erizándole el cuero cabelludo.

Cuando termino se levanto y regreso a su casa, adentro se puso su camisón y se dispuso a dormir como siempre en el piso con su cobertor.

Esa noche fue demasiado pesada, soñaba como un hombre con los músculos bien acentuados y cabello color negro azabache hasta los hombros, la llamaba, y ella se dirigía hacia él sin poderlo evitar, parecía hijo de Dioses, rayos que ojos tan hermosos, eran rasgados pero eran de color naranja tirándole casi al rojo, sin poderse resistir el la tomaba acariciándole el pelo y con sus labios recorría su cuello, sus manos la exploraban, noto que casi no podía respirar de la excitación que empezaba a sentir, sus labios poseyeron uno de sus senos, haciéndola gemir un poco, cuando noto que él la había desnudado, se fue acercando a su oído para susurrarle algo que no comprendía.

"Te informo que a partir de hoy hemos hecho un trato, cada noche tienes que venir a mi" con una sola noche que faltes lo vas a lamentar, me escuchaste?

Si mi señor.- No sabía porque le había dicho eso.

El comenzó a bajar a la parte de su clítoris y la comenzó a penetrar con su lengua, haciéndola gemir de emoción, sudaba como nunca había sudado aun haciendo mucho frio, se sentía drogada, todo lo veía en penumbras, una vez que la hizo llegar a su orgasmo la tomo entre brazos y la llevo hasta un árbol donde solo se encontraba una banana grande y muy negra, el la dejo descansar al pie de la raíz del árbol , y levantando las manos hacia la luna enfrente del árbol, gritaba que a ella la escogía como su compañera.

Ella lo miraba sin comprender nada, y no entendía por que no la había penetrado normal, aunque esa lengua era tan exquisita que nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

Cuando noto que se arrodillaba junto a ella y vio como se asomaban dos colmillos de sus labios fue cuando comenzó a forcejear y a tratar de defenderse.

-Yuki! Yuki! Que te pasa hija, que sucede, estas teniendo una pesadilla, por favor despierta.

Yuki estaba bañada en sudor, y manoteaba, hasta que por fin despertó con su respiración muy agitada.

-Que, que paso mamá.- se toco su cuello como si ese sueño hubiese sido tan real, que tuvo mucho miedo.

-Hija tuviste creo que una pesadilla, y me preocupaste, te sientes bien?

Se levanto y con nervios se comenzó a vestir.

-Si mamá, solo fue una mala pesadilla.

Antes de salir Yuki, su madre se le adelanto para comenzar a abonar la tierra y pudieran volver a plantar, pero la sorprendió algo al grado de pegar un grito desgarrador, sobresaltándose Yuki salió corriendo para ver que le sucedía a su madre.

-Madre, que pasa.- Al salir toco el hombro de su madre muy sorprendida, en el patio de la casa había una exageración de frutas de tamaños exagerados en toda la huerta.

La madre toco el brazo de su hija que estaba en su hombro y con ojos súper expresivos de alegría.

-Hija mía, mis ruegos han sido escuchados, por fin la huerta esta dando frutos,- No paraba de carcajearse pues expresaba su alegría la madre de Yuki, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba preocupada, pues sabia que se le venían cosas sobrenaturales por haber hecho el pacto de su sueño.

La madre recorría toda la huerta contentísima, Yuki dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había sembrado la semilla, pero no se veía nada porque la fruta que creció enfrente del patio durante la noche no la dejaba ver.

La gente del pueblo estaba impresionada con la fruta y comenzaron a comprarla, jamás en su vida habían probado una fruta tan rica y grandota, durante el día estuvieron demasiadas ocupadas tanto la madre de Yuki como ella misma vendiendo y haciendo cuentas, hasta que por fin terminaron la parte de enfrente.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ya adentro de la casita, la mamá comentaba todo lo que iba a comprar para salir de la pobreza. Yuki sabia que la noche se acercaba y no sabia si seguir con todo lo que había prometido en su sueño.

Jamás había visto a su madre tan contenta al grado de que se fue a dormir temprano con el dinero envuelto en una camiseta la cual la uso como almohada.

Entonces se dirigió hasta donde estaba la raíz principal de la huerta tratando de abrirse paso por toda la fruta crecida.

Se encontró con el árbol, el cual era el mismo de su sueño anterior y en donde estaba una banana grande y muy negra.

Se quedo congelada al escuchar una voz muy seductora dirigida hacia ella.

-Acércate Yuki.- Al parecer la voz provenía de la oscuridad, pero no lograba ver nada por que la luna solo la alumbraba a ella.

Yuki se acerco hasta la banana la cual con asombro vio que se movía como si tuviera vida.

-Yuki! acaricia esta banana con tus manos e introdúcela poco a poco en tus labios.

-Queeeeeeee!- Yuki no entendía nada, pero obedeció, esto no implicaba que tuviera miedo, de pronto noto que el sabor de la fruta que estaba mamando la hacia sentirse bien aunque comenzó a sentirse drogada como en su sueño, ese sabor de la banana provocaba hacerla sentir embriagada , cuando sintió unos brazos en su cuello por detras, sobresaltándose se volteo a ver quien era.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh!- era el mismo hombre de su sueño, el la empujo posando sus labios sobre los labios de ella, comenzó a meter sus dedos entre su cabellera, ella sentía que no podía respirar, pues la presionaba demasiado, comenzó a despojarla de su ropa, con su lengua recorría su cuello hasta bajar a sus pezones, sudccionándolos uno a uno, ella gemía despacio, subió su mirada hacia arriba y vio que había infinidades de estrellitas a su alrededor al mismo tiempo parecían ojos de varias personas y mientras este hombre misterioso besaba sus muslos ella seguía mamando la banana, ella escurría de placer, era una experiencia inexplicable, el seguía explorándola con su lengua, empezó a tener la necesidad de ser penetrada, el comenzó a jugar con su clítoris hasta hacerla gritar de placer, cuando él la recostó la hizo abrir sus piernas en forma de compas sin darse cuenta por lo excitaba que estaba que no lo noto, cuando la acerco hasta la banana, ella gemía de placer, pero agrando los ojos cuando la banana comenzaba a penetrarla.

-Nooooooooooooooooo, por favor, es demasiado grande, por favor noooooooooooooo, -

Ella suplicaba pues la banana no paraba y seguía metiéndose poco a poco en su vagina, - cuando escucho la voz del hombre misterioso.

-Tienes que seguir deseando ser penetrada para que no te duela, déjate llevar, porque de lo contrario no vas aguantar.-

Ella trato de relajarse, pero cada vez la banana pujaba hacia adentro, sentía como los labios de su clítoris se dilataban para darle paso a tremendo fruto, ella chorreaba demasiado, mientras la banana entraba y salía, hasta que ella sintió que fallecía de tanto movimiento, la banana al parecer llego a su final depositando demasiado liquido en su vientre al momento de salir.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada y apenas podía divisar al hombre misterioso, su vista estaba nublada, pero noto que con ternura la acariciaba el ovulo de su oreja y con un susurro le daba las gracias muchas veces, para darse cuenta que comenzaba a desatarla para después inclinarse en su vagina y poder absorber el líquido que le había depositado la banana, hasta quitarle lo húmeda que estaba, dejándola totalmente seca.

-Que hermosa eres Yuki y aunque sea de esta manera me conformo pues puedo verte nuevamente.- fue lo único que recordó al otro día, no podía levantarse, se sentía golpeada de todo el cuerpo, ¿que estaba pasando?, de que se trataba todo esto, por que la violaba una banana, porque no la hacia suya el mismo, al parecer iba hacer siempre así.

**CAPITULO III**

-Hija que tienes?, ponte alegre, ¡Mirad, nuevamente estamos llenas de frutas exageradamente grandes, tendré que ir al pueblo para contratar algunos jornaleros para que nos puedan ayudar a acarrear toda la fruta y poderla vender y comenzar a levantar nuestro propio negocio.

Yuki, solo la miraba con melancolía,

-Si mama, mientras déjame estar recostada un poco mas, no me siento bien.

-¡Ohhhhhhh, sisisisisi, hijita, ya no tenemos que trabajar por siempre, quédate dormida sin preocupación, ahorita vuelvo.

Cuando se retiro la mama, Yuki se levanto y camino hacia la ventana poniéndose un chal, con una mano abrió la ventana, pero su mirada se quedo fija en el lugar donde había sucedido todo, el aire soplaba, sin darse cuenta Yuki se veía demasiado hermosa, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y su melena estaba más abundante de lo normal.

Se introdujo en sus pensamientos, - ¿Porque me había dicho esas palabras aquel hombre?, no entendía, ¿porque de la noche a la mañana su situación había cambiado? y solo por una viejita que le había regalado una simple semilla, sin darse cuenta comenzó a notar que se le hacia conocido aquel hombre misterioso, pero no sabia de donde, pues el parecía un Dios que solo en la imaginación ó en sueños podía existir.

No se dio cuenta Yuki que estaba siendo observada desde la altura del árbol de la banana, era él "kaname", noto que Yuki estaba confundida, se sentía mal por hacerla pasar esta situacion, pero no podía decirle la verdad, había pasado por muchas mujeres tratándola de encontrar, pero nadie era ella, hasta que por fin la localizo, y no pensaba dejarla, sabia que ella no lo recordaba pues había reencarnado, no podía decirle la verdad, pero no podía permitirse perderla de nuevo. Sabia bien que el estaba en penumbras pero tenia que protegerla a cualquier costo, aunque no podía olvidar el día que ella lo necesito, y para su desgracia no pudo ayudarla, estando en el infierno logro escapar condenándose a vagar por las noches haciendo un pacto con el árbol de la vida, para hacerlo regresar y poder cumplir su promesa.

Mientras la situación económica de Yuki cambio por completo, aunque como lo prometió, todos los días se presentaba a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, y siempre era tomado su cuerpo.

La fortuna empezó a ser prometedora tanto para la mamá de Yuki como para ella misma, el negocio empezó a producir al grado de que llamo la atención de futuros compradores pero de su tierra y aunque le habían ofrecido demasiado dinero a la madre de Yuki por el terreno, siempre su respuesta era "no", eso fue provocando que se hicieran de muchos enemigos poderosos.

Ya habían transcurrido varios meses y el tiempo hizo que Yuki comenzara a sentir algo por aquel hombre misterioso, se sentía confundida, pero ¿como podía sentir algo por el?, lo que mas la intrigaba era que siempre que terminaba de satisfacer aquel fruto, él la veía como hipnotizado como si quisiera decirle algo y no podía, pero si era así, ¿que podía ser?, se derrumbo en su mueble con su seño fruncido, ¿que le estaba ocurriendo?, al parecer había vendido su alma, pero ¿como logra escapar de este hechizo que la estaba consumiendo?.

**CAPITULO IV**

Esa noche Yuki volvió a notar que la luna estaba nuevamente demasiado grande, espero que su madre se durmiera, y prosiguió a ir a su cita de todas las noches.

La luna alumbraba su camino, Kaname la observaba venir como una gacela silenciosa, se escuchaba una melodía en el interior de la huerta, música de los Dioses que hacían la invitación a una entrega total, esa noche iba a ser diferente, solo le tenia permitido tomarla en luna naciente cuando se encontraba demasiado grande, ella nunca supo que la primera vez no fue un sueño, pues él llego hasta donde se encontraba dormida y había sucedido todo lo que ella según había soñado, pero en aquella ocasión tuvo que retirarse urgentemente porque no pudo contenerse y por mero bebe su sangre, fue cuando se dio cuenta que descubrió que era Yuki su amada, a la cual había estado buscando sin éxito.

Al acercase Yuki, Kaname la tomo de la mano invitándola a seguirlo, la condujo donde la luna les tenia reservada una noche inolvidable, el se volteo a verla a la cara, fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, la besaba con mucha ternura, con sus manos tomaba su rostro, Yuki se mantenía quieta, aunque ese movimiento que hacia kaname hizo que entreabriera sus labios Yuki, para dejarlo pasar, el penetro su lengua tratando de estudiarla a mayor profundida, Yuki se comenzó a sentir mas atraída de lo normal, Oh, Dios que hermoso se veía con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, el abrió sus ojos aun besándola y penetro su mirada tratando de descifrar que estaba pensando Yuki en ese momento, Yuki se sobresalto, sus ojos se habían tornado de un color violeta, noto que su pupila se le dilataba, se estremeció un poco, pero se sentía hechizada y decidió aceptar la invitación que le estaba haciendo, no podía oponerse, empezó a subir sus manos para posarlas en el pecho de kaname, ella empezó a bajar sus labios hacia su pecho y con delicadeza lo besaba, la luna parecía ser cómplice de lo que estaba a punto de suceder al grado de que todo brillaba a su alrededor, Yuki al igual que kaname percibió esa música hermosa de fondo que hacia que ella se dejara llevar por aquel hombre hermoso, el comenzó a introducir sus manos por su espalda para desabrochar la ropa de Yuki, el con su mano tomo su barbilla haciendo que su rostro subiera hacia él, ella tembló al ver que él sonreía, Oh Dios mío que hermosos labios, ella lo observaba hipnotizada, el mientras la despojaba de su ropa, después el también quedo al desnudo, ella sintió que estaban bailando muy suave, sin palabras el comenzó a besar el ovulo de su oreja, susurrándole, .

-Yuki, Yuki, mi Yuki te deseo tanto, perdóname por todo.-

El comenzó a bajar por su cuello, lo besaba con ternura pero a la vez Yuki sentía como su lengua saboreaba esa parte de su piel, hacia arriba y hacia abajo subía su lengua mientras con sus manos con delicadeza las pasabas por el trasero de Yuki, Kaname siguió bajando, cuando Yuki sintió sus labios fríos en sus pezones se éxito, el noto ese sobresalto, y aprovecho para mamarlos mas profundos, con una mano estaba tomando el pezón que estaba succionando, y con la otra tocaba su clítoris en forma de círculos, Yuki se estremeció, se sentía embrujada por ese momento mágico de placer.

**CAPITULO V**

Ella miraba la luna como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad y lo mágico que se veía todo, mientras Kaname seguía explorando aún mas para posar su lengua en su ombligo haciéndola estremecerse todavía mas a Yuki, el sabia que ella le estaba dando libertad para tomarla, se levanto de repente para colocarla en el pasto, Yuki se arqueaba de excitación, entonces Kaname bajo a su venus, tomando los labios de su clítoris para darle pequeños mordiscos, que hacían que Yuki comenzara a desear ser penetrada, el prósigio, con sus manos posadas en los muslos de Yuki para penetrarla con su lengua con demasiada fuerza llegando a su vagina, cuando escucho que ella, murmuraba.

-Por favor quiero ser tuya, por favor penétrame, te deseo tanto que estoy a punto de explotar de deseo por ti,-

Kaname se sobresalto pero con una sonrisa picara, prosiguió hacerla sufrir un poco mas, el comenzó a subir hacia los labios de Yuki, levanto un poco su pelvis, ella creyó que por fin la iba a penetrar, él la miraba fijamente, Oh Dios que hermosa era Yuki, como había podido subsistir sin ella tantos años, con solo mirarla sabia que lo deseaba, pero solo coloco la punta de su miembro en su clítoris, y su cadera la movía en forma de círculos, ella ya no podía mas, entonces el le dijo.

-Pídemelo.-

Yuki no comprendía se sentía demasiado excitada para pensar.

-¿Que te pido mi amante misterioso?.-

Al escuchar eso kaname se excito aun mas.

-Que me deseas dentro de ti.-

Yuki, lo tomo del cuello aferrándose a él, y al momento de decir la frase que el quería escuchar, las caderas de ambos chocaron, el la comenzó a penetrar con movimientos excitantes, ella dejo caer sus manos en las nalgas de Kaname, él se movía con mucha experiencia haciéndola gemir de placer, él se incorporo de rodillas para poder agarrarla y penetrarla hasta el fondo y hacerla gritar de emoción cada vez mas fuerte, nada había sido comparada con aquella noche, sin darse cuenta se le comenzaron a escurrir las lágrimas de alegría a Yuki, se empezó a sentir en el cielo, que hermoso hombre, no entendía nada del pasado, pero lo que sí comprendía es que se había enamorado de este ser misterioso.

**CAPITULO VI**

Con una sonrisita de nerviosismo se dio cuenta que todo fue tan mágico aquella noche, se sentía como una colegiala enamora de aquel hombre misterioso y tenia que agradecerle que en esta ocasión la había tomado él para penetrarla y no esa fruta rara inmensamente grande, no comprendía porque había desaparecido al amanecer, pero bueno hoy nuevamente lo tenia que ver, y entonces tenia que aprovechar para hacerle todas las preguntas que pasaban por su mente, comenzó a vestirse para comenzar a ver que se ofrecía, su mamá ya nadamas administraba el negocio, habían hecho demasiada fortuna con la huerta, al grado de que ya no padecían de pobreza.

Cuando se acercaba a la biblioteca que su madre mando hacer para llevar las cuentas de las ganancias, escucho mucho ruido y golpes, Yuki corrió a ver que sucedía, cuando vio que tenían amordazada a la madre y la intentaban hacerla firmar para ceder la huerta. Cuando Yuki entro, a uno de los malandrines se le escapo una bala la cual salió disparada al pecho de Yuki, con ojos demasiado expresivos volteo a ver su herida que sangraba, y con sus manos intento de que no siguiera sangrando mas se fue desplomando poco a poco hasta caer al piso.

Se hizo un silencio perturbador, pero los malandrines reaccionaron al momento de volver a la realidad con los gritos de la madre - Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, hija mía, me la han matado desgraciados, -

La madre de Yuki lloraba desgarradamente, al ver lo que habían hecho los malos hombres se espantaron dejando a la madre amordazada y votada a Yuki, dándose a la huida.

-Ayudaaaaaaaaa, ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa, por favorrrrrr, ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,-

La madre de Yuki se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por la vida de su hija.

Escucharon algunos de los jornaleros los gritos de la madre que trabajaban para ellas, al entrar se encontraron con la escena. Uno de los trabajadores tomo en brazos a Yuki, mientras otros le quitaban la mordaza a la madre, el que llevaba a Yuki la subió a una de las camionetas y arranco como loco hacia el hospital.

Yuki se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y susurraba algo pero no le entendían, cuando llego al hospital le pusieron enseguida oxigeno y enseguida la prepararon para operarla y sacarle la bala, pero ella ya se encontraba en estado de lucides.

####MI CITA, MI CITA, MI CITA####

Nadie comprendía que quería decir, cuando la anestesiaron, Yuki sentía como viajaba perdiéndose entre las estrellas.

Mientras Kaname había visto todo y desde el árbol sus ojos brillaban con un inmenso color rojo, estaba enfurecido, muyyyyyyyyyyy enfurecido, pero no podía salir por el sol, tendría que llegar la noche, y lamentarían el haberle hecho daño a su amada.

La operación de Yuki fue exitosa, pero había perdido mucha sangre y seguía inconsciente, al llegar la noche, los maleantes se encontraban lamentándose por no haber logrado la firma de la huerta y que se les fuera de las manos el asesinato de la hija pues según ellos la habían matado, lo estaban comentando cuando de repente sintieron que algo caía sobre ellos.

-Oh Dios Mío, que fue eso, - Kaname vestía de oscuro y su melena le tapaba su rostro, estaba hambriento de venganza,.

-Sin darles tiempo a nada, los ataco a todos matándolos, cuando acabo se dirigió al hospital, elevándose logro penetrar la ventana del hospital, ahí estaba, con oxígeno, la veía muy pálida y llena de cables en todo su cuerpo, con silencio camino hacia ella, se le acerco a su oído murmurándole.

-Yuki! Regresa a mi te lo ordeno, es una orden, recuerda tu pacto.- Ella ni si quieras se movió, cuando entro un norte a la habitación haciendo que se pusiera en penumbras.

Kaname ella es mía, si quieres que se rompa el pacto tienes que beber su sangre, de lo contrario ella me pertenece en humana o en espíritu.

La vio tan débil, no quería volverla una sobra de la oscuridad aunque fuera la elegida,

-¿Que hago, se preguntaba para sus adentros?.

**CAPITULO VII**

Al parecer Yuki siempre si lo escucho, con pesadez abrió sus ojos y lo vio muy cerca de ella, y con una mueca a penas visible trato de sonreír.

-Estoy muriendo, verdad?- Se sorprendió Kaname, la tomo de su mano y se inclino a besarla,-

-Yuki, ¿me recuerdas de antes?, es decir, de hace mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez no de esta vida precisamente pero tal vez de otra, trato de albergar esperanza de que tal vez ella se acordara un poco de él.

-No, pero tal vez en otra época te conocí, porque cuando me besas, me tocas, me haces muy feliz, y siento como si te conociera desde antes, dime antes de morir ¿quien eres mi amante misterioso, que llego cuando menos me lo esperaba y sin querer me salvaste de la soledad?

-Yuki mi nombre es Kaname, hace muchos siglos tu fuiste mi esposa y nos amamos con locura, pero el destino nos tendió una trampa en la cual caímos ambos, tuve que salir a una emergencia, pertenecíamos a un clan, te jure regresar para darme cuenta que te había fallado, porque mientras me ausente se aprovecharon para enterrarte una estaca, renuncie a todas mis creencias de todo tipo, lo cual me llevo a consumirme en penumbras y el infierno aprovecho para arrastrarme hacia el, pero de pronto sentí que habías renacido nuevamente, pero no sabia donde estabas, solo sabia que esa conección que habíamos tenido y esa llama que habíamos encendido y que ya se había apagado volvió a encenderse, la oportunidad se me presentaba nuevamente pues cada vez que sucedía lo mismo llegaba demasiado tarde y te escapabas de mis manos amor mío.

Al no poder salir del infierno, se me acerco el árbol de la vida, me ofreció un trato al cual no pude negarme, el trato fue que hiciera el mismo pacto que se hizo contigo con todas las mujeres a las cuales consideraba que tal vez fueras tú, mientras él las gozaría hasta dar con tu paradero, el liquido que bebía de tu vientre y que la banana depositaba en ti era para no salir a beber sangre humana, y solo saciarme de ti mi hermosa dama.

Se que no merezco que me perdones pero no podía renunciar a ti, no se si me puedas perdonar algún día, solo se que si no bebo tu sangre y hago el conjuro te voy a volver a perder, pero si tu me dice que deseas seguirme por la oscuridad ya que durante el día no podremos salir, te prometo que siempre y como antes vas hacer mi pareja y por siempre te voy hacer fiel.

-Kaname, no se si pueda, parece un cuento dentro de un sueño.

-Mirame Yuki! ¿Me amas?

Yuki estaba tan débil pero no quería morirse con ese secreto dentro de su corazón.

-Sí kaname te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero tengo miedo.

-No hay porque temer amor te lo prometo, por favor!, el tiempo se termina.

En ese momento que comenzaba a perder nuevamente la razón, logro darle su respuesta, kaname estaba inclinado hacia ella sin poderla dejar de mirar, por dentro el tiempo se detenía, tenia miedo de que Yuki no lo siguiera, que iba hacer sin ella.

-Sí, te amo demasiado, y quiero seguirte a donde vayas por siempre.

Nuevamente el viento soplo fuertísimo en la habitación del hospital pues el árbol comprendió que en realidad Yuki era la dama que Kaname había estado buscando por consiguiente le pertenecía a él, soplo tan fuerte que enseguida se retiro dejándolos solos, le quedaban poco minutos a kaname para hacer la transformación de Yuki. Enseguida la tomo entre sus brazos desconectándole el cablerío que tenia en su cuerpo, saltando por la ventana y a toda velocidad la condujo a un lugar que solo conocía kaname, era un castillo en Pensilvania, entro como loco soplando las puertas, camino con pasos firmes hacia un salón extenso, había una cama en el centro con un cuchillo encima, llegando a la cama fue recostando a Yuki con cuidado, enseguida con su puñal se corto su muñeca y comenzó a sangrarle, con la otra mano acerco a Yuki para darle de beber su propia sangre, Yuki sentía que todo era sueño, pues ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo sentía que la vida se le escapaba, una vez que kaname se aseguro que había bebido su sangre, con delicadeza volteo su rostro para dejar al descubierto la vena de su cuello y sin dar mas tiempo se preparo para enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello, Yuki emitió un grito, pues sentía que la sangre le hervía al grado de querer explotar las venas de su cuerpo el calor era inmenso, se desmayo y ya no supo que mas sucedió.

**CAPITULO VIII**

Cuando despertó la nueva Yuki transformada, se sentía hambrienta y con una fuerza que no comprendía. Se destapo incorporándose, cuando puso sus pies en la alfombra para levantarse noto que tenia las manos atadas a los lados de la cama que la hacían permanecer ahí, vio que kaname estaba en un repose, él la observaba con detenimiento. Al verla se incorporo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió hacia ella.

-Se como te sientes Yuki, tienes que acostumbrarte, en estos momentos se que te sientes desubicada.-

Yuki solo le pelaba los dientes en defensa.

-Escúchame no tienes porque preocuparte por beber sangre huyendo, pues no hay la necesidad ya yo mismo te voy a dar la porción que necesitas diario hasta que tu cuerpo se vaya acostumbrando a tu nueva vida.

Entonces Yuki comenzó a comportarse sin pelarle los dientes, pero noto que comenzaba a insinuársele con coquetería, .

-Esta bien kaname, desátame. – Ella curveaba una media sonrisa, sus ojos estaban demasiado dilatados con un color de avellana intenso danto paso a un color purpura, para asegurarse kaname tomo precauciones y cerro todo con cerrojos especiales y entonces procedió a desatarla, cuando lo hizo, Yuki se le lanzo haciéndolo caer aun lado de la cama, entonces ella se le monto, comenzó a lamerle la oreja, y después su rostro, para su sorpresa de un jalón le quito su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho, luego ella se levando en la misma cama, abrió en forma de compas sus piernas al grado de quedar él en medio, comenzó a quitarse los listones de su camisón blanco hasta quedar desnuda, el dejo que lo sometiera, estaba demasiado caliente Yuki, entonces le daría lo que le estaba pidiendo, ella se puso de rodilla dejando su clítoris en su boca, el recostado le abrió mas las piernas, introdujo su boca en su clítoris haciéndola gemir, ella parecía fiera, de un salto callo en la alfombra en medio de las piernas de él, de un tirón le quito el cinturón de su pantalón para luego arrebatarselo, ella enseñaba sus dientes de vampira, con sus manos comenzó a masajear el pene de kaname, para luego introducirlo dentro de su boca, kaname se incorporo para quedar sentado y muy sorprendido porque en esta ocasión le había afectado de mas a Yuki la transformación, al parecer era una fiera, ella babeaba su pene para luego chupar la misma baba del pene de kaname, lo éxito a tal grado que el la tomo de un golpe para emparejarla a su cuerpo pues su fuerza era tres veces mas que la de Yuki, se besaban muy bestial, el no pudo mas y la poseyó envistiéndola varias veces, entonces noto que ella lo veía con hambre no pudo resistirse al encanto que le producía Yuki y se puso boca arriba dejando al descubierto su cuello para que ella pudiera beber su sangre.

Pero Yuki no lo mordió de su cuello, sino tomo la mano de él y en la vena de la muñeca planto sus colmillos, tenia que controlarla pues ya era tiempo de retirarla y ella no cedía, tuvo que utilizar su fuerza para doblegarla, pero de repente Yuki ya no era Yuki, parecía que tenia poseída una bestia, pues comenzó a luchar con él, exigía mas sangre, Kaname tuvo que volverla a encadenarla para su pesar, cuando la esposo, le alzo el parpado y noto que su pupila aun era de color purpura, aun no regresaba el color natural de avellana.

-Oh cielos, ¿donde estas Yuki?.

**CAPITULO IX**

Que había salido mal?, al parecer Yuki estaba sacando otro tipo de personalidad, donde rayos estaba ella.

En el Limbo se encontraba Yuki, al parecer había reencarnado muchas veces y aun seguía viajando, mientras Kaname tenía que batallar con la bestia que tenia en su cama.

Kaname se paseaba por toda la casa con una copa llena de bebida, entendía que Yuki estaba en el Limbo pero porque se estaba demorando, mientras que iba hacer con la que estaba ocupando su cuerpo, tenia que proceder alimentarla hasta que Yuki llegara para con él.

-¡!-

-Oh cielos, y para colmo lo estaba llamando- con mirada hacia las escaleras, comenzó a caminar para ver porque le hablaba.

La puerta rechino al entrar, estaba todo oscuro, prendió una de las lámparas que estaban en un buro. Poso su vista hacia la cama, y ahí estaba encadenada con cara de ángel.

-Que pasa Yuki?,- Sabia que no era Yuki pero era el cuerpo de su amada y procedería a llamarlo por su propio nombre.

Yuki tenia posada su mirada en Kaname.

-¡Quiero bañarme Kaname!, ¿ni eso puedo hacer?, me tienes encadenada, y necesito asearme. ¿Puedo?.-

Kaname la observaba, pero estaba pensando como hacerle, hasta que se dio la vuelta, para luego regresar con unas esposas cortas, para esto volvió asegurar nuevamente toda la habitación.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm-,Acaso ¿crees que voy a escapar?-

A kaname se le dificultaba tenerla tan cerca pues para el era Yuki .

-Solo es por precaución, trata de comportarte y voy a tratar de considerar ya no encadenarte.-

Le quito las cadenas de la cama, y la esposo solo de las manos, la tomo en brazos y la condujo hacia el baño, ya estando en la tina la deposito, procediendo a llenarla de agua, tomando unas gotas de burbujas, pues tenia que cubrirla aunque sea con espuma, era demasiado tentador tenerla que bañar, porque sabia que era adicto a ella, a su cuerpo, a su alma, a todo su ser.

Procedió a bañarla con mucho esfuerzo, se hizo un silencio inmenso, noto que Yuki no le había quitado para nada la mirada de encima.

Por fin termino, la saco en brazos, ya estando en la recama, la seco con una de sus toallas, cuando escucho que le decía algo.

-No me pongas ropa Kaname por favor.- La miro fijamente sin comprender.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque quiero sentirme libre, aunque sea por esta noche.-

-Voy hacer un trato contigo solo por esta noche no te voy a poner ni esposas ni cadenas, pero tengo que estar aquí a tu lado, lo que no puedo hacer es quitarle los cerrojos de protección a la casa, pues no puedo correr el riesgo de que te escapes, con respecto a la ropa, si tengo que cubrirte por seguridad.- Pero vio que lo observaba directamente donde había estado consumiendo la sangre de él.

- No te preocupes si crees que te puedas salir de control y me mates por succionar toda mi sangre.- vio que Yuki se ruborizaba- Y con picardía se le vinieron muchas imágenes que le hubiese gustado hacer con ella.

-Okey de verdad no te preocupes, sale, acomódate,- entonces la desato, y ella se puso la piyama que el le había dejado, pues se había ido a bañar.

La noche transcurrió, pero ya pasada las 2 de la madrugada. Yuki despertó como si hubiese sido un sueño, por fin había salido del Limbo aunque sentía muchísimas hambre pero de sangre, comenzó a temblar saliéndose de control, se incorporo y vio que al lado de ella se encontraba Kaname, que guapo era, los ojos de Yuki se tornaron rojos, con cautela se fue acercando al cuerpo de Kaname, escuchaba su respiración, solo tenia el pantalón de la piyama, pero no tenia el complemento de arriba, oh Dios, tenia ganas de el, al acercarse a su cuello, Kaname la sintió, y volteo para verla de enfrente, pero en esta ocasión noto que era Yuki, por la forma en que lo veía, Oh cielos, era su hermosa Yuki, subió sus manos para tocar el rostro de Yuki.

-Yuki, amor mío, haz vuelto- con sus manos la acerco a sus labios y los junto a los suyos, Yuki sin poder contenerse respondió, pero sin querer lo mordió del labio inferior, Kaname empezó a sangrar, Yuki se congelo creyendo que se iba a enojar, pero se equivoco, pues para Kaname fue sexy e invitador, y con mayor fuerza la junto mas a el para que Yuki pudiera beber su sangre.

Una vez que sintió que Yuki estaba satisfecha, quito sus labios de los de ella, para rodar junto con ella y quedar arriba del cuerpo de Yuki.

Yuki se sentía embelesada por tan rica sangre, comenzó a sentirse elevada, drogada del ser de Kaname, una vez arriba de Yuki, noto que temblaba, ambos tenían la pupila dilatada y tornada en color violeta, entonces Kaname comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo llegando a su clítoris donde estuvo un buen rato saboreándose del néctar que salía de Yuki, Yuki se arqueaba, y dejaba salir un gemir de entre sus labios, Kaname al escucharla se emociono, comenzó a subir hacia ella, Yuki lo observaba como iba subiendo hacia ella, cuando Kaname noto que comenzaba abrir sus piernas para darle paso al miembro de kaname, sin poderse contener la comenzó a penetrar, entonces sin avisarle Yuki clavo sus colmillos en el pecho de Kaname, lo cual Kaname se éxito aun mas, al grado de embestirla mas fuerte, mientras ella seguía pegada, fue tanto el éxtasis, que cuando iban a llegar al orgasmo, Kaname la retiro para que entonces el con sus dientes de vampiro los dejara caer en el cuello de Yuki, Yuki gritaba de placer, ambos estaban drogados de pasión, hasta que por fin llegaron al orgasmo ambos quedando satisfechos, fue tanta la fuerza que usaron ambos que el sueño los rindió quedando abrazados ambos, sobre las cobijas de la cama.

**CAPITULO X**

Al abrir los ojos Yuki, se sobresalto apenada, Kaname curveo sus labios en forma de risa la había estado obsevando mientras ella descansaba.

-No te apenes Yuki, lo hemos hecho infinidades de veces, aunque anoche si me sorprendiste aun mas, por fin regresaste amor mío para siempre.-

Kaname la abrazo aun mas, besándole su frente.

-Kaname, ¿que paso durante todo el tiempo que no regrese a mi cuerpo?

Kaname sabia que no podía mentirle pues la amaba demasiado, para decirle mentiras.

-Te confieso que la primera vez que despertaste del conjuro, creí que eras tú, e hicimos el amor, pero te comportabas como un demonio, y entonces llegue a la conclusión de que aun seguías en el Limbo, se que te va a costar trabajo tu nueva vida de vampira, porque por si lo notas tengo todo cerrado el castillo para que no penetre la Luz del Sol, y no nos pueda hacer daño.-

-¿Que va a pasar con Mamá?, ha de estar muy triste.-

-Hmmmmmmmmm!, tienes razón no había pensado en eso, no te preocupes, te prometo que en una noche vamos a ir a visitarla, y en sueños te acercas y le dice que no se preocupes que estas bien, y que va hacer abuela.

El seño de Yuki se frunció, pues no comprendía.

-¿A que te refieres corazón?

-Un vampiro sabe cuando deja a su progenitor en el vientre de su amada.-

Al ver Kaname que Yuki se ruborizaba, le dio ternura acercándola mas para besar sus labios.

-Yuki me haces muy feliz, y espero hacerte feliz también amor, te amo con locura y se que tu también porque me lo has demostrado de mil formas-

Entonces Yuki sonrió y lo tomo del cuello, jurándole amor eterno.


End file.
